The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining the accuracy of a fold position which is produced, for example, via a folding apparatus for printed products.
German Patent Application No. 197 43 020 relates to a separating device for printed products having a plurality of conveying elements for conveying the printed products. A series of printed products at least partially overlapping each other in a shingle-like manner and which are received from a pre-processing machine pass through the separating device and are converted to a series of spaced-apart printed products for feeding into a post-processing machine. The separating device possesses a detector element for detecting the degree of overlapping of the individual printed products overlapping each other in a shingle-like manner and an additional conveying element for accelerated conveyance of individual printed products for correcting the degree of overlapping or the distance between individual printed products.
In the related art, the fold position of printed products is assessed by a person carrying out a visual assessment. This is time-consuming and tiresome work which can take up to several hours a day. During this time, ususally only about 100 test copies can be examined. Moreover, human visual assessment of the folding accuracy involves the risk of assessment errors and of manipulations, possibily involuntary, of the results.